


A Happy Christmas

by Titti



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus and William celebrate Christmas in England</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Christmas

A hand gripped the cuff of his overcoat and slammed him against a wall, stealing his breath before he remembered that he didn't need to breathe. He still hadn't gotten used to some aspects of being undead.

"Not them," a voice said, harsh and angry, in his ear. The telltale Irish accent was thick, and never failed to make William hard.

"Why not?" William asked belligerently.

"Because you don't go around killing the priest on Christmas Eve. You can wait until the new year, unless you want the whole city to hunt you down." Angelus spun him around, and his fingers carded into William's hair. "I have a surprise for you."

Pulling him by his hair, Angelus led him just outside the village and into a barn. A man and a woman were chained to a wooden beam. They were both naked and gagged. A red slash of dried blood stained the man's face.

Angelus pulled William to him, back against his chest, arse again his crotch. Sharp fangs grazed William's skin, and he lapped the blood until the wound closed again. "Happy Christmas."

It didn't take long before they were fucking, bathed in red, warm blood. Happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
